DASH Golden List
The DASH Golden List is a list of cards that will not be (or previously were not) reprinted until a certain time. __NOEDITSECTION__ Details It is applied to most Very Rare, Super Rare and Victory Rare cards between DMR-01 to DMR-11 as well as DMX-04, DMX-05, DMX-06 and DMX-07. This list contains mostly contains cards with , and rarities. It has sometimes included other cards at different rarities. See also: *Hall of Fame Episode 1 (June 2013) DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact *Saint Maria, Light Weapon *Shining Edge, Light Divine Dragon *Cyber N World *Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman *Necrodragon Zabi Cassiopeia *Regulus Gil Dragon *Quatro Fang, Soul Gang Leader *Gulliver Verdure, the Earth Breaker *Gallows Cebu Kaiser / Gallows Devil Dragon, Dead Sea Dragon *Gaial Kaiser / Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *Justius, Lord of Spirits *Senju, Seeker of Thunder *Altair Cebu Crawler *Blue Mojito *Zabi Epsilon, Lord of Demons *Emerald Babel, Lord of Destruction *Überdragon Abare Mugen, the Infinite Rage *Blazing Boss! Vals Kaiser *Great Hercules, Giant Insect *Geo Samurai Giant *Hot Spring - Invincible Time *Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper *Jenny, the Suicide Doll DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side *Volg Thunder / Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast *Gaga Last Mysterica, Lord of Spirits *Thunder Blade, Raging Beast *Eternal Meteor Kaiser *Geo Aldebaran, the Okami Breaker *Deis Optimus, the Invincible *Insight Indigo Kaiser *Gil Fuji, Yokozuna / Unryu Deis Izu, Great Yokozuna *Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Young Leader~ *Mother Alien *Alien Father *DNA Spark DMX-04 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Hunter *Saint Ave Maria, Light Weapon / Crazy Carnival! Saint Chan-Merrie *Ballom Hunter, Lord of Demons *Darkness GUY, Zero Romanoff *Bolshack Ulpheus, Holy Dragon *Heavy Death Metal, End of the Century *Bolbalzak Ex *Yodel Weiss, the Prophet DMX-05 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien *Red ABYTHEN Kaiser / Shachihoko GOLDEN Dragon *Gaga Alcadeias, Lord of Enslaved Spirits *Emperor Cebu Marco X *Zabimeteus Samurai BLACK *Zabi Hydra, Evil Planet Lord *Bolshack Gil Cross NEX DMR-03 Episode 1: Gaial Victory *Forever Meteor Kaiser / Gaial Meteor Dragon, Star Dragon King *Joan of Arc, Goddess of Victory *Spell Great Blue, Blue Divine Dragon *Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Honorless Battle~ *Gallows Blissful Kaiser *Codename Sorge *Cosmo Cebu Lambda, the Super Electromagnetic *Experience the Miracle! Re Born Kaiser *Invincible Operation, Grand General of the Galaxy Falcon Squadron *Geo Rebirth Universe *Unified Shachihoko Kaiser *Omega Ultimate, Light Divine Dragon *Ukon Pippi / Gaial Meteor Dragon, Star Dragon King *Sakon Pippi / Gaial Meteor Dragon, Star Dragon King DMX-06 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Burning Gutsy Epic Battle *Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Crimson Rage~ / Chopping Ruzou, Rude Mincing Gang Leader *Gaial Abare Kaiser, the Raging *Dragonfriend Kachua *Theresa, Empress of Heaven *Nibai Nibai, Mysterious Fire Yokozuna *THE Immortal Kaiser *Quatro Fang, Soul Gang Leader / Chopping Ruzou, Rude Mincing Gang Leader *Chain Arm Tribe / Chopping Ruzou, Rude Mincing Gang Leader DMX-07 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Roar of the Wild Battle *Aqua Attack (BAGOOON Panzer) / Fused Dreadnought! Jet Cascade Attack *Liger Blade, Fierce Tiger *Gallows Blissful Kaiser *Hell MISSOKATSU Kaiser *Codename James *Roosevelt, Rose Baron *Aqua Jet (BOOON Sky) / Fused Dreadnought! Jet Cascade Attack *Aqua Cascade (ZABUUUN Cruiser) / Fused Dreadnought! Jet Cascade Attack DMR-04 Episode 1: Rising Hope *Intense Boiling! Hot Spring Gallows / Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair *Victorious Meteor Kaiser / Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *Victorious Gaial Kaiser / Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *Codename Sherlock *Infinite Orchestra of Love *Geo Cycle Giant *Joan of Arc, Goddess of Ruin *Destruction Destroyer, Infinite King *Codename Snake *Gaial Baby *Intense World! Shachihoko Kaiser / Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair *Victorious Pudding Pudding / Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *Intense Sumo! Thrust Wrestler / Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair Episode 2 (June 2014) DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age *Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" *Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" *Onimaru "Explosion", Golden Age *Greatest Great, Zenith of "Life" *Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" *Codename Oreore Lionel *Codename Aegis *Aqua Intelligence 3rd G *Codename Yabasgil Skill *Codename Hungry Elegance *Tars Kerukeruyo, Holy Heaven Guardian *Noble Adele, Light Weapon *Aqua Genius, Cyber Admiral *Cyber B Back *Snake Tailcoat, Black Demon of Torture *Necrodragon Wally Go Inega *Codename Bazagaze Ragon *Fukisusabu Hanafubuki *Barbeque Giant *Immediate Effect! Hot Springs *Reckless Cut Scrapper DMR-06 Episode 2: Victory Rush *Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *Suspense, Zenith of "Curse" *Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" *Truename Lalala Lionel *Necrodragon Danchigai Fankigai *Oninaguri, Last Attack *Codefight Misdirection *Excavator MS, Fused Giant Soldier *Codeking Wolfgang *Truename Giant Mac *Don Grill, Flavor Chief *Codename iFormulaX DMR-07 Episode 2: Golden Dragon *Onimaru "Ogre", Golden Dragon *Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror" *Zeta-File, Zenith of "Mystery" *Truename White of Lionel *Codenight Black of Lionel *Oni Seven "Win", Matchless Amazement *Codeking Wilhelm *Truename Wakuwaku Chappurun *Truename Academy Master *Truename Screaming Psycho *Truename Ragon NEX *Waking Up Miss Mei *Fate DMR-08 Episode 2: Great Miracle *Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" *Kiramaru, Great Miracle *Back to the Ore, Zenith of "Ten Tail" *Trueking Viola Sonata *Trueking Wagner *Trueking Viva La Revolution *Onishura, Golden Twins *Iggy Specials, Climax of the "End" *Truename Tiger Legend *Truemechaking Thunderbird Re: *Royal Straight Flush Kaiser *Doyagaou *Megagyoron, Graveyard Guardian Episode 3 (June 2014) DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God *Yomi, Humanity God *Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun *Velvet, Flash Priest *Impact Rigger, Sky Elemental *Cyber W Spiral *Marshall Crawler *British, Hell Blues *Marjoram, Messiah's Revival *Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility *Schumacher, New World *Goromaru, Horn Horn *Lupus, Full Armor *Daft Punk, Lord of Demons Right God *Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God *Michaelangelo, Cosmo Beauty *Iron Rose, Full Metal *Robin Hood, Mutcha Alchemy *Matrix, Hirame Kick *Scream, Blood Pit *Cromwell, Iron Cannon *Titan Giant *Misstina, Protection Lotus Faerie *Devil Hand *Mystery Cube DMR-10 Episode 3: Dead & Beat *Bruce, Dead or Alive *Jackie, Infinity Beat *Shoegazer, Bright Deity *Alexandrite, Amazing Arrow *Gospel, Oracle King *Death Shuteron, Hell's Funeral Service *Forever Meteor, Matchless Dragonmech *Amakusa, Izanai's Spirit *Testa Rossa, Ji Aggressive *Yakedo Sasetaraa *Majikkuma Taki, Byte Hell *Stroganoff, Mantra of Flashing Seal *Perfect Lily, Purity Devotee *Global Navigation DMR-11 Episode 3: Ultra Victory Master *Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury *Katsumaster, Outrage Victory *Robin Champ, Orichalcum Wizard *"Mastermind" *Global Rise, Show Must Go-on *Meteorite Ryusei the Flash *Testa Rossa, Last Burning *Detroit Techno, Sacred Demon *Brahmin, Mantra Pope *Electraglide, Fallen Left God *Metamorphose, Demon Right God *Kaiser Prince, Flame Dragon Prince *Maple Syrup, Izanai's Puppet *Faerie Shower DMR-12 Episode 3: Omega Climax *God Izumo, Lawless Humanity *Katsumugen, Climax *Crossover Yomi, New Sacred God *Java Jack, Ultra Flash *Death Metal Punk, Dance Spear *Zorro A Star, Mantra's Prison Break *Ryusei, the End of Conclusion *Max, Rage Crystal *Omega, Oracle Jewel *Shiranai, Mantra's Roaring *Dionysus, the Earth *Robin Mikeran Global, Friends Power *Amitabha Hand *Shackle Armor, Fuuma Saint *Azami, Heavy Baby Source http://dm.takaratomy.co.jp/goldenlist/index.html Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Gameplay